


尘埃落定8-Lattle（4）

by PhotoStudio4U



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U
Summary: 第8章的假车





	尘埃落定8-Lattle（4）

寝室里另一张床上的ltc也不好过，刚结束不久的经历实实在在地让他在脑袋里炸开烟花。那个激烈而绵长的亲吻是被巡楼的大爷打断的，大爷在走廊里一边喊着要锁楼一遍敲着每个房间的门。当时的ltc被wh吻得整个人都要瘫软了，在那些吻落在他脖颈的时候，他忍不住半张着嘴，想呼吸更多的氧气。敲门声不合时宜地传来，wh还在连绵不绝，ltc却突然僵硬了，“等一下”，他说，“会不会有人进来啊？”

wh停住了，漆黑里ltc看不到他的表情。他听见他站了起来，摸开一盏充电台灯，走了出去。过了一会儿灯又亮了，wh推完空气开关回到屋子里，表情像什么都没发生过，嘴角的津液也不知道什么时候被他抹掉了。然后他竭力用冷静的语气对他说，今天睡我宿舍吧，别人都回家了，有地方。ltc摸了摸自己烧红的脸，抓起书包跟wh回去了。

ltc保持着一种严肃的姿态躺在wh的上铺，而wh就睡在他的正下方。他听见wh翻身和拿起枕头盖住自己的声音，而他双手攥在一起搭在自己的肚皮上一动也不敢动。wh听不见上铺的声响，不知道他是不是睡着了。他烦躁地又翻了个身，逼迫自己睡了过去。

迷迷糊糊间，wh做了个梦，准确地说，是他20年来的第一个清楚的、带颜色的梦。梦里一会儿是在漆黑的办公室，他热烈地亲吻他的男孩；一会儿是在天台，男孩焦急又羞涩想对他倾诉自己的爱意；一会儿又是此刻的寝室，男孩悄悄从上铺爬下，躺在他的身边。男孩对他说，睡不着就不要硬睡了，然后把一个又一个甜蜜的亲吻落到自己的脸上。wh用胳膊撑起自己，把ltc压在身下。两人身下的硬度隔着睡裤贴在一起，随着亲吻的起伏磨磨蹭蹭。wh伸出手去感受这双份的火热，他平时很少关注自己的欲望，原来它是多么需要被抚慰。他褪下自己的短裤，ltc也把裤子蹬到了自己的脚踝上。wh给了ltc一个危险的亲吻，舌尖终于冲破他的牙关搅动着他的口腔。ltc用手掌覆盖住了他的坚硬，随后他感到它随着ltc的动作上下颤动着。他看到自己的男孩充满柔情的大眼睛，一只手抚慰着他，这陌生而美好的激情和温柔让他的下身更为坚硬。

床铺突然一阵震颤，wh眯着眼睛醒了过来。宿舍的窗帘没有拉严，月光无声地照进黑暗里，wh惊讶地看到ltc正在从上铺爬下来。长手长脚的男孩站在地板上静静地望着他，看他醒了，示意他往里面挤一挤，下一秒就躺倒在他的枕头上。这场景跟刚才那个梦重合度也太高了吧，wh默默地想，自己的硬物仿佛也是想唤醒他记忆一样颤动了一下。梦里的场景就这样真实的发生了，一切都变得具象，舌头在薄荷味的口腔里滑动的滋味，ltc修长的手指触碰他尖端的感觉，以及还没来得及梦到的快感次第向他袭来。终于他爆发了，滚烫白浊的液体全部射入ltc伸出来为他遮挡的手掌。

他大口喘着气，看见ltc的大眼睛里同样充满着火热与欲望，接着他依样为ltc来了一遍。

一切归于平静的月夜里，ltc迷离着眼神，梦呓一般地说，我真的真的，好喜欢你。

直到很多年后，在无数失眠的夜，wh都会回想起这个火热的黑夜，男孩潮湿的声音和那双湿漉漉的眼睛。


End file.
